Integrated circuit devices may need transistors with different threshold voltages. Accordingly, several technologies including adjustment of channel doping concentrations and gate work functions have been developed to implement transistors with different threshold voltages within one integrated circuit device. To adjust gate work functions, gate materials having different work functions and different channel materials may be used.